


What's in a (Nick)Name

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans and their dumb nicknames (amirite Volm ladies?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a (Nick)Name

            “Come on, slip away for an hour, babe,” Hal says, grinning and leaning over Shaq’s shoulder.  He can’t read the letters on the screen, but he can press himself tantalizingly up against his alien lover’s backside. 

            “Is there a reason why you must use yet another degrading nickname?” Shaq asks in an even tone.  No hint of any arousal.  Yet.

            Hal shrugs and drapes his arms around Shaq’s shoulders.  “Shaq isn’t _degrading_.  He’s a legend!”

            “It is not my name.  The Volm do not have nicknames.”

            “Cochise doesn’t seem to mind his nickname,” Hal points out.  “I’m pretty sure he likes it.”

            Shaq’s noseholes flare.  “I am not Chichauk.  He is a most unusual Volm.”  He sounds almost offended.  “And we are not all alike.”

            “Didn’t mean to imply you were, babe.” Hal kisses his cheek quickly.  “I know you’re special.”

            “I am a regular Volm, Hal Mason.  No more or less special than the rest,” Shaq says, “but my name is superior to your human _nicknames_.” 

            Hal blushes and shifts uncomfortably.  “I can’t remember or pronounce your actual name.”  It makes him feel like a terrible alien lover, but it’s such a long name and everyone always says it so fast.

            “I am aware,” Shaq says stiffly.

            Hal tries to stumble around the name, but when he reaches the end, he knows he’s failed miserably. 

            “That is not as terrible as some of your other attempts,” Shaq says, and when Hal shifts a little, he’s pretty sure Shaq is not-frowning for once. 

Shaq turns and kisses him hard.  It’s the kind of painful, bruising kiss that always leaves Hal’s lips tingling.  They’re also the kind of kisses that Shaq gives most often.

            “Nice,” Hal says, smirking.

            “Do not misconstrue that,” Shaq says.  “I merely believe there are better things you can do with your mouth other than massacre my name or call me by ridiculous human names.”

            “Uh huh,” Hal says, tugging on him.  He wants to have _fun_.  “Plus, you like me.”

            “I have never admitted that, Hal Mason,” Shaq says as he lets himself be pulled to his feet.  “You have no evidence.”

            “The Volm doth protest too much,” Hal says in a sing song voice and he drags Shaq to their secret spot. 

            Shaq just sighs irritably.  


End file.
